


Drabbles for Friends

by Cinnabal



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabal/pseuds/Cinnabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for my friends in tumblr and Kidlaw Chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles for Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly KidLaw drabble Au's.

DEMON’S SONATA  
A drabble for: @mexaina (Who’s eager as always)  
Pairing: KidLaw  
Check Art here  
Words :1847

Eustass Kid was never been a superstitious man as he was raised in a high rise city buildings, far away from the countryside and its mountains. Why was he going to this creepy yet beautiful forest in the northern mountains? He wanted to have a peaceful vacation just by himself with no assistant Francis Killer by his side, telling him what to do like what the blond always did. Living as a business man finally got into his brain that made him work alcoholic and bad temper gone worst. After bashing, some random ass stranger in the street because of a reason he couldn’t remember but it was definitely because the random man was an asshole. He decided it was time for something new in his life. Probably nature would help him. He always read in the articles that spending time with nature always improve one’s mood and not a good fuck, good boost, or wealth can offer. So, Kid too the chance and see for himself what he would like. Maybe when he comes back, he’ll be a new man.

Now, without telling anyone not even his close friends than he gone off to mountain hiking in the Northern Mountains. He only took several items he needed such as tent, shoes, water supplies, extra clothes, and canned foods and just plan to buy more supplies on the way to the north. He have heard it’s captivating beauty from his workers but Kid wanted to see for himself what the place has to offer.

After driving that seems to be forever, composing of Killer calling him for god knows how many times right now, bad country music and awful stink of the road kill in the road. Kid arrived in what it seems to be a rundown open store. The first he have seen after miles of miles of loneliness and fucking what not. He parked his car near the gas station, plugged the gas noose on his car and refilled the damn thing. He might need to carry more.

He glanced at the rundown store and instantly felt the creepy nature of it. It was made of wood, even the fucking sign was made of wood and letters written with paint, slowly fading through time. The door was a crappy metal framed one with cracked glass on the middle, just taped together with duct tape. He was definitely going to get mugged if he ever gone inside

Fate 

Was the fucking name of the damned store and it was totally creepier and stupid than the place looked like. Deciding what he should do, Kid had no choice but to go inside and just buy what he needed. If he gets mugged, well he’s going to feel sorry for that person. No one would be tough enough to mug him.

Kid scoffed. He had red flaming hair that screams danger itself, pale skinned bulging muscles from all that stress work out he does everyday and scars that visible under his thin white tank top. He was a rich punk that you just don’t want to mess up.

Kid shoved the gas noose back to its place, swiped his shiny platinum card and paid his car gas. He locked it, not even trusting anyone but himself and took the keys. He shove them all back to his pocket and walked towards the door.

As he opened it, a bell rang over the room. The store wasn’t that much packed with supplies in his first glance but what he noticed at first was a man, with long wavy blond hair and bizarre looking tattooed in his neck and eyebrows.

“How may I help you?” The blond man said, gloomily. Not even a single effort to be happy or some sort of other emotions.

“I’ll just pick some supplies and leave.” Kid replied, rushing over to grab a small yellow plastic basket and grab anything he see useful. First Aid Kit, cheap pots, more canned foods, instant noodles, bottles of clean water, extra blanket and bags and etc. It seems the store isn’t that rundown as it looked like from the outside. Kid sighed in his relief. All he needed was in the basket and he just had to pay for it. He placed the full yellow basket on the counter and the blond cashier gave him a look.

“Going camping, I see.” The blond said as he started checking out the prices and carefully place them in the plastic.

“Yea.” Kid briefly replied. He wasn’t going to give any fucking information to anyone where he was going.

“It seems you are just going to climb up in the mountains without a guide?” The blond asked. Kid noted the unconcerned voice the blond spoke.

“Do I need a guide?” Kid asked, his curiosity spiked. “Why do I need a guide?”

The blond stared at him, emotionless but Kid easily picked up the facade behind it. The blond stared at him as if he was in disbelief.

“Not surely.” The blond said, typing in the buttons of the registrar. “But I’m willing to tell you a guidelines you have to follow.”

“Guidelines?” Kid’s invisible eyebrow quirked.

“Yes, under the circumstances you lost your way from the path or hear a violin playing in the woods. “

“You’re joking, right?”“No. It’s an old superstitious among locals that we share for the safety of the tourist.” The blond said, handing him the receipt. “If you get lost in the path or hear the sound. Do yourself a favor and place bread crumbs around you. You’ll be safe for the nights to follow.” The blond advised, no longer paying attention. 

“Why is that?”

“My ancestors believed, a demon lived deep inside the forest and the people who listen to the song never returns.”

“And you believed that?” Kid said, grabbing every plastic bag in the counter and planning to carry them in one go. “Did no one returned after?”

“No, but it’s just a guideline to follow if you get lost. Just follow the path, Sir and I’ll see you again.” The blond said, hand lazily waving as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Kid scoffed. Like he would believe with those.

The fucking blond cashier wasn’t joking. The violin sound was real. The moment, he was walking out of the path deeper in the beautiful forest and set his camp out. The noise began. Kid felt something was following him but everytime, he looked back. Nothing was there.

As the nightfall fell, Kid was outside his tent and besides the fire when he first heard the violin noise. He thought it was just his imagination but it wasn’t. He immediately looked over his phone, maybe it was just a ringtone or some sort but it wasn’t. There was no signal available in the damned place and it was just him alone. Kid slapped himself. It was just his imagination but he could still hear the faint sound of the violin in the background. It was a beautiful melody, yes but he just couldn’t bring himself to stand up and follow the sound. He just wanted to listen from afar, minding his own business. Maybe, it was just someone live deep in the woods, playing the violin or just his mind playing tricks on his.

Again, he slapped himself. Harder this time.

Trying to take his mind off the melodic noise in his mind, he placed the metal pot on the fire, opened the bean can and some sausages. He placed them in the pan and it made a sizzling noise. Holy shit, he just felt the wave that he was starving.

Kid poked the sausage and beans with the spoon he had and let them cook for a minute more. The melody slowly lose in his mind and he concentrated in his cooking, he noticed a figure in front of him. It was a person.

He jolted in surprise, quickly grabbing his fork and pointed at the man in figure in front of him.

“You think, you can kill me with a fork? Really?” It was definitely a man.

Kid looked at the dark figure further and eyes widened as he realized, what it was. Within the fire light’s search was obviously a man but he was stark naked, tanned colored skin, charcoal colored hair, glistening golden eyes, bizarre black swirl marks all over his chest and the most beautiful ebony black wings and horns he have ever seen. Yes, he was staring at a creature. No, perhaps the demon the blond cashier talked about and yet, the most attractive being he ever laid his eyes on. Wait.

‘What an actual fuck?” Kid shouted, still pointing the fork towards the amused creature. The demon simply, sat in front of him and the fire and just stared at him, observing him with those mesmerizing eyes.

“Would you like to hear my sonata?” The ebony winged demon said, with a pleasant smile. For Kid, it was a fake smile.

“No.” Kid replied, hesitantly. “I don’t want to.”

“Why is that, mortal? Are you not captivated by my music?” The demon replied, as he seems to grab something inside his wing and what it seems to be magic, the demon produced a violin. Kid had to admit to himself. It was the most beautiful violin he have ever seen in his life. A person like him who have seen enormous collections of musical instruments from the rich and the class posh members of the society that owned the most beautiful pieces has nothing to compare with this beautiful violin. Instead of wood it was metal, a dark blue with silver strings. Carved out was the top and bottom pieces leaving only the fingerboard and chinrest. The corner points however remained jutting out giving the violin a most elegant look and yet; a hollow empty feeling. On the left side of the fingerboard remained one “F” hole as if to show how broken this violin was.

Kid tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “A violin?” He spoke and upon realization, he spoke again. “The melody, I’ve heard before.It was you?”

“Oh, I knew you’ve heard it but it’s strange, it didn’t affect you the first time, I played it.” The demon said, as he placed his violin in his neck, placed his jaw and somehow once again, a bow magically appeared in his hand.

“But I’ll make sure now, that it will affect you.” The creature added with a confident smile in his lips.

The demon plucked the strings, lazily but it had an intermediate effect on Kid as he felt nauseous as the time seems to go into slow motions as memories of his past that he wanted to bury resurfaced in his mind, flashing like flash lights.

“Shall I play you a melody, my love~?” The demon said, with a smirk in his lips. Kid felt his head swirled down, eyes shut itself as he felt cold shivers down in his spine and felt the soil in his face.


End file.
